


A Scholarly Gentleman

by Tardis_Witch



Category: Don't Threaten Me With a Good Time - Panic! at the Disco (Song), Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Does this even count as fanfic?, Don't threaten me with a good time, I just like taking lyrics and making them scenarios, Song to text form, bridge only, cause I'm lazy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 12:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8327449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tardis_Witch/pseuds/Tardis_Witch





	

"And you are?" She asked of the man sitting at the end of the couch in the dimly lit club.

"I'm a scholar," he answered promptly, although the slur in his speech would suggest otherwise, "and a gentleman." At this line it was clear his intention was to stand and deliver a sweeping bow, however on his way up his foot fell out from under him and he had to grab both the couch and table to keep from tumbling to the floor. "And I usually don't fall when I try to stand," he said with an apologetic laugh.

She half grinned at him, trying not to show how endearing she found the whole display. However, she couldn't help but raise an amused eyebrow when she noticed the high heeled pumps he wore - now fully visible due to the fact that his feet weren't hiding under a table.

He noticed her look and shrugged. "I lost a bet to a guy in a chiffon skirt,"  he explained, "but, I make these high heels work!" He struck a pose, but in doing so lost his balance. She tried to catch him, but he ended up only pulling her down with him until they were both a laughing heap on the couch.

The man's friends, who had quickly vacated their seats to avoid getting squashed, laughed at the two of them as they attempted to right themselves. "Go home Brendon," one of them said, "you're drunk!"

At this the man pointed an accusing finger at his friend, "I've told you, time and time again. I'm not as think as you drunk I am," He slurred, picking up a glass - which she was pretty sure wasn't his - from the table and downed it in one swig. They all watched, stifling giggles at both his grammatical error and his utter refusal to accept his own incapacitation.

He looked questioningly at the cup in his hand, as though not quite sure how it had gotten there or what to do with it. It then slipped from his fingers and shattered on the table as he slumped sideways onto the couch, eyelids fluttering closed.

"And we all fell down as the sun came up," one of his friends said with an amused smile.

"I think we've had enough," another concluded, nodding farewell to the girl as they gathered Brendon and shuffled him out of the club.


End file.
